once_again_a_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Slave Blood: Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of the vampire novel Slave Blood. 'Chapter 8' The human brain is a weird thing. It can make us believe only the thing we want to believe in. Which was why I jumped out of bed with the words: “I’m going to be late for school!” Quit a chock I gave the butler monster. He was on his way out with the tray and the untouched food. A new tray was to find at the table. I looked at him in disbelieve. What was he doing here in my bedroom? Surly there was no way my parents had let him in. Had it been Lily? Of course! That girl was up to no good. “You do not have to worry, Miss Plair. You do not have school today”, the butler said before leaving the room. I heard the door lock turn and it all came back to me. The monsters taking Lily. The deal I made with them to free her. This room I was trapped inside. And the pain. The pain that came when Eliezer had sucked my blood right out of me! I grabbed around my neck and the bit. Dry blood was all over my skin. I had to take a shower to get it off. Shower. That reminded me of school. The butler had said there was no school today. But yesterday. At least I think it was yesterday, it had only been Thursday. And Friday was just a normal school day. Maybe I had slept for more that just one night. Maybe it was already Saturday? “Good morning”, I froze. The door was locked. I heard it get locked from the outside! So what was the monster doing inside the room? “I came for a bit of breakfast”, his voice had the touch of old time, but still there was something young about it… Wait! Did he just say breakfast! “Get away from me!”, I said backing away from his voice and towards the bit of light there was present in the room. He lived in the shadows. Therefore I had to keep to the light. A wind blow, and the light went out. “Smart girl, you are.”, he grinned from the darkness covering us. I could barley see a thing. One moment he was at my right, then my left and then in front of me. How could he be so damn fast! A cold hand grabbed my arm, and before I could fight back, he was holding me embarrassingly close to him. Of course with my neck very close to his mouth. I bit my tong in an attempt to bear with the pain I knew would come. “Give it to me”, he said. Give what? I had nothing. If it was blood, he could just take it by force, could he not? “Indeed I can”, his voice was filled with power. With an overwhelming force he turned me towards him. I gasp from the move and he took advantage of that. Before I could shut my mouth, he was kissing me! With his tong! No, not kissing. What was I thinking. He was a monster. What he really was doing, was sucking the blood more the small cut where I had bit myself. For some ridicules reason I felt disappointed. He was a monster! A monster! A monster! A monster! I told myself, but it could not stop my hand from smacking into his cold, old face. It took him by surprise. Me as well. I never though I would actually succeed hitting him. A tiny smile came to my lips. But it only stayed shortly, because I had just made a really big mistake… To be continued… 'See more' For the collective works of the novel, go here. Category:Slave Blood Category:Slave Blood Chapter